


Crameron Mini-fics

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Just a bunch of mini-fics that I posted on tumblr





	1. meteor shower

Kameron groaned as she slumped down into the grass beside Brianna, offering her a bottle of coke. It was dark, and they’d found a decent spot - beneath a tree at the top of a hill - to watch a meteor shower. It might have been better to be in a clearer spot, where there weren’t so many branches shrouding the view, but most of the good spots were taken by the time they got there. Besides, it was pretty empty up here, and since it was struck by lightning a few years ago, the tree had no leaves, so the obstruction wasn’t too bad.

Brianna moved up a little closer, leaning her head on Kameron’s shoulder and putting her bottle of coke in her lap.  
“Can you open it for me?”  
“You didn’t even try.”  
“Please?”   
Playfully rolling her eyes, Kameron opened the bottle for her, laughing a little when she felt a hand around her upper arm, “Knock that off, I might end up spilling it.”   
Of course, when she moved her arm when the lid was off and pretended she was going to spill it on Brianna, the little blonde yelped, slapped her arm, and actually tipped the bottle in her hand, making the spill happen.

Brianna accepted that she was the one who made that happen, and dabbed down the wet on the knee of her jeans.  
“You should know better than that,” She remarked as she shoved the tissue into her pocket.  
“I absolutely should after you did a similar thing at dinner the other day with a hot ladle.”  
Though Kameron spoke flatly about it, she did laugh at the silliness of it all.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“I do my best.”

When Brianna had sufficiently dried the coke from her jeans, she leaned up against Kameron again, yawning and glancing up at the sky. No meteors yet, but apparently it would happen any time now. That’s what she’d heard people saying, and seen on Twitter when they were still in the car.   
“What if it just doesn’t happen?”  
“Then we’d still have had a nice night out on a hill in the cold for several hours,” Kameron joked, “I wish I brought a blanket.”  
“I wish you brought a hoodie.”  
“So that you could steal it?”  
She nodded.

Wrapping an arm around her middle, she pulled the smaller woman close, shivering as a breeze moved over them. Just as Brianna went to complain about how she was cold and uncomfortable, there was a roar of noise at the base of the hill, and fingers pointing skyward. Kameron’s head whipped up, watching as tiny streaks of light cut the black of the sky. Brianna, at first, looked up to watch, but found that this wasn’t as exciting as she’d imagined it to be.

However, she did find that there was something far more captivating than the meteor shower. There was such an incredible look of awe in Kameron’s eyes as she watched the sky, and the sweetest, slightest smile on her lips. Seeing that, Brianna was overwhelmed suddenly with a feeling of warmth. Something about her reaction was just so beautiful, and she couldn’t take her eyes from her, until Kameron looked down at her to speak.   
“It’s so beautiful,” She mumbled, feeling a little starstruck, only really keeping attention on Brianna for a second before she looked up again.  
“Sure is.”

She wasn’t totally listening, but she knew Kameron wasn’t totally paying attention. Moving up closer, she leaned her head on her shoulder, and sighed softly, tilting her head up to just enjoy watching the enthusiasm on her face. Even though it was cheesy, she wanted to make some kind of comment about how the stars were beautiful, but Kameron was more beautiful. It sounded clunky, and she decided against it.

“It’s almost as pretty as you,” Kameron suddenly said.  
She beat her to it, and said it better. There was a moment where, despite the compliment, she really wanted to complain that she took her line, but instead, she blushed, grinned, and mumbled, “Thank you,” before falling into a silence that lasted until they were ready to leave.


	2. doubts

Brianna sat on the sill, staring out of the window and down onto the roads. It was disorienting, but she could handle it. Her head was spinning enough anyway. Kameron was in bed, and she had been there with her only an hour ago, but restlessness and persistent doubt meant she couldn’t settle. While she was there, she had been trying to sleep, head on Kameron’s chest, listening to the rhythmic thump of her heart.

Until Kameron quietly whispered, “I love you” - which she’d never said out loud and to her face - then settled down to sleep.

As soon as she was certain the ginger was asleep, she wriggled carefully out of her grip. That was how she’d found her way into her stasis in the hotel window, staring out into the dark. The sentence wasn’t out of place, since they’d been together for a while. And she knew she should have been happy to hear it, even though she knew it wasn’t said with the knowledge she’d receive it. Maybe Kameron didn’t know she was awake, or maybe she did, and that’s why she said it. If that was the case, she felt bad for not saying it back. Since she was awake, she should have. 

But now Brianna had to question how she felt. Surely she loved Kameron. In her conscious mind, she was sure that she did. Deep down, however, there were doubts. Truth be told, she didn’t know if her doubts were even real, or if it was just a trained panic that came with the concept of honesty. She had always layered her feelings behind jokes, and irony, and a recurring passiveness that sometimes masked her words as dishonest and farcical. 

She heard Kameron move in the bed, and turned to face her, catching her eye for a moment.  
“What’re you doing over there?”  
“I just… Got a little too warm. Go back to sleep, I’ll join again soon.”  
“Alright. Night, honey.” Stretching, she settled back down, closing her eyes. 

The pet name made her heart skip, but she couldn’t differentiate too well between excitement and anxiety at the moment. In truth, the feelings weren’t that far apart anyway. She stayed in place only a few moments more, before dropping down from the sill and wandering over to the bed. She wasn’t tired; she couldn’t be. And even if she was, she didn’t want to sleep. Leaning back against the headboard, she ran a hand over Kameron’s hair, smiling softly.

“You asleep?”  
There wasn’t an answer, though she didn’t know if she believed that. After all, Brianna had already pulled the fake sleep trick that night.  
“Why did you have to say that?” Her voice fell in a raspy mumble, “I know you didn’t expect a reply but…”  
Now she had to hope she was asleep, because that reaction wasn’t the nicest to give to ‘I love you’.  
“I don’t know if can I love you as much as you want me to.” 

As much as she wanted to feign sleep, to pretend she didn’t hear it, Kameron’s eyes flitted open to look up at her. Brianna blanched, not really sure what to do, and pulled her hand back from the woman’s hair slowly. Shifting to sit up, the redhead turned to face her. She didn’t look upset, or angry, or anything Brianna would have expected in response to that.

“What do you mean, ‘as much as I want you to’?”  
“I’m not… Feelings aren’t always easy for me. I’m sorry.”  
“Bri, it’s alright,” Kameron squeezed one of her hands, “I understand that. But I have to ask you this. We’re together, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want to stay together?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then that’s all that matters.” 

Brianna shook her hand free, building space between them, a guilt gnawing at her.  
“It’s…” She swallowed hard, not wanting to say what was about to leave her, “I’m scared, Kameron.”  
“Of what?”  
“Disappointing you. You’re warm and loving, and you don’t worry as much about showing that. But I don’t have that, and I just think you should get more from me than you do.”  
“Listen, I know what you’re like. I know how you feel about things, and how you react. I watched your face when Monet described you out loud as one of her best friends. I know all that sort of thing scares you. But you don’t have to worry.” 

Moving closer, Brianna cuddled up into Kameron, hiding her face in her shoulder and sighing. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her in closer and rubbing her back.  
“I do love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m sorry I’m so difficult.”  
“You’re not that bad. Just a little bit of a pain. That’s one of the things I love about you.”  
Brianna snorted a little, “Thanks.”  
“I don’t know about you, but I am tired. So maybe let’s both genuinely go to sleep this time.”  
“I’ll at least try not to say stuff under my breath about you that I’ll regret.”  
“That’s all I can ask for.”


	3. locked out

Being locked outside in the pouring rain, with no coats, was hardly fun. Brianna was a little angry with herself about this, having forgotten to bring her keys with her when she was on her way back with Kameron, and forgetting that Bob would be at work by the time she was back. Checking the time, it’d be about a two hour wait, and she didn’t know if that was good or bad. Despite having tried once already, the blonde rattled the door handle several more times, trying to force it open.

“You’re strong, you do it.”  
Kameron snorted, “It’s locked, I can’t open it.”  
“Then break it open?”  
“I’m not breaking into your house because it’s raining. If we catch a chill, that’s what happens.”  
At least they could stand under the porch, where some of the rain was off of their heads.  
“My backyard, there’s a gazebo. Can you climb the gate?”  
“Why climb it? Doesn’t it have a latch near the top?”  
“No, because then burglars could get in, so it’s half way down.”

Huffing a little, Kameron moved over to the gate, rattling it roughly to see if she could dislodge it. No part of her wanted to climb the gate, especially since she didn’t even live in this neighbourhood.  
“Why can’t you climb it? It’s your house.”  
“Have you seen me?” Brianna gestured to herself, “I’m small and weak.”  
“You’re small, but you’re far from weak. Ask the bruises on my arm from when you saw that bee.”  
“Climb the damn gate, Michaels.”

She could reach the top of it fairly easily, but she didn’t like the prospect of falling off and smashing her head into concrete. Fortunate enough to have some gloves in her pocket, she slipped them on before grabbing the top of the gate again, and hoisting herself up. A disadvantage of her doing this was she was much heavier, and made a lot more noise clambering up. Not to mention that she slammed her boots pretty hard into the wood as she climbed up. Tossing her legs over, she managed to drop down on the other side, only slipping a little on the wet concrete and banging her shoulder into the gate.

“You alright?”  
“Yeah, just my shoulder, nothing important,” She wiggled the latch free, and opened the gate, “Lets just hope no one calls the police to say there’s a break in here.”  
“In this ignorant neighbourhood? I could be getting stabbed in front of someone here and they wouldn’t help.”  
Shutting the gate behind them again, Brianna lead the taller woman toward the gazebo, and into the shelter. They sat down at the patio table, Kameron tossing her bag on it and leaning against it. It was freezing, and they were both fairly wet - Brianna was starting to shiver a little.

It didn’t seem like the weather was relenting, and even if they were making decent enough conversation at the table, it felt boring. Eventually, Kameron pulled her phone out of the bag, scrolling through Spotify to put on some music. Brianna, who’d huddled against herself, with one of Kameron’s shirts on over her own, whipped her head up at the sound.  
“Just because we’re stuck out here, doesn’t mean we cant have fun.”  
Setting the phone down, she moved back from the table, offering out a hand, “Come on!”  
Heaving a sigh, she pushed back from the table, placing one of her little hands in Kameron’s and moving closer.

Blinking back the rain that pretty quickly started beating her face, Brianna looked up a little pitifully.  
“Dancing will keep us warm,” Kameron stated matter of factly.  
“Dancing will give me a chill because I’ll be soaked with rain.”  
“Stop being a spoilsport, you’ll get a chill anyway since you’re weak in the cold.”  
Giving in, Brianna took the ginger’s other hand, and willingly joined in the dancing. A little clumsy footed, Kameron did catch her toes a couple of times, and four instances in, Brianna actively stepped away a little.

“I’m sorry!! I’m not trying to step on you, I promise.”  
“I’ll go dance in a puddle on my own where my feet aren’t getting broken.”  
There were a few large puddles forming in the sunken patio tiles, and the dips in the grass. Even though she was shivering, and reasonably soaked, Brianna was overwhelmed by an urge to jump into one of the puddles, grinning at the splash. When Kameron came closer, she kicked water at her, and laughed when she yelped. This was now water fight.

The puddles were too far apart for this to work well, but Kameron spotted a pile of branches chopped from a bush, with the leaves still in tact. She grabbed one and flicked the water off at Brianna, gaining a shrill shriek in return.  
“You fucking bitch.”  
Bounding out of the puddle, Brianna grabbed a branch of her own, squealing as Kameron whipped her own through the water on the patio at her. Brianna whipped the branch up toward her face, flicking her over the cheeks not only with water, but the tips of the leaves.

“Be careful! You could’ve took my eye out!”  
“It’s a leaf Kam, don’t be a baby.”  
She ate her words a little when her calves were whipped. There was a moment of surprise, not expecting the water fight to become a straight up fight, but she was game if the punches were pulled. In turn, she caught Kameron’s belly, prompting a shocked yelp at the abruptness, and an immediate regret in the victim. She should’ve known better - she was strong for someone so little, and persistent.

It took all of five minutes for Kameron’s branch to get knocked out of her hand, and for her to be literally running away from the quick blonde. Scurrying the opposite side of the patio table, grinning, she watched her, moving whatever way was opposite to Brianna. Then, out of nowhere, Brianna pushed up onto the table to more or less jump over it, and Kameron didn’t really have anywhere to go.

Backed into the fence corner, she folded, “Alright, alright! You win.”  
She dropped (or rather, threw) her branch, and shook the water from her hands, “Sucks that you lost to someone this small.”  
“I don’t even want to win.”  
“Is that you being nice, or being a poor loser?”  
“Being nice!” Kameron feigned shock, “Because you’re a horrible loser.”  
“But I’m a generous winner,” She remarked, leaning up on her toes to give her a kiss, “That’s your consolation prize.”

Before Kameron could make a comment, Brianna turned on her heel, wandering back over to the table and slumping down in a chair, watching as the ginger followed after. They were both so soaked through that their hair had gone flat and scraggly, and sat under the shelter of the gazebo, there was still the pitter patter of the water falling off of them. Kameron sunk into the chair next to her, starting to shiver a little bit. Brianna had been shaking since they were out here, so she moved closer, wrapping an arm around her middle and nuzzling into the wet of her hair.

“How long ‘til Bob’s back?”  
Her shaky hands reached for the phone, but before she even checked, she could hear keys in the front door. Brianna grabbed the phone and scurried to the gate, and Kameron hurried after, swiping her bag and reaching for her phone, which had got knocked onto the floor at some point during in the play fight. At least it wasn’t any more smashed than it had been. Bob let them in, laughing at the state of them, and sending Brianna to go and grab some towels.

“She forgot her keys again?”  
“Had to do it while it was raining, didn’t she? And now I have to remember them since they’re in my house somewhere.” Kameron remarked, rolling her eyes playfully.  
As Brianna came into the room, she tossed a towel over the ginger’s head, ruffling her hair through it.  
“Get off,” Kameron batted blindly for her, “Sort yourself before you get a chill.”  
“Was it raining the whole way home? How the hell did you get so soaked?” Bob was a little surprised by the magnitude of wetness that swamped the pair of them.  
“Well…” It would be embarrassing to say, ‘no, but we decided to play in the rain’ since they were both grown adults, so Brianna settled on, “Yeah, then it didn’t help having to climb the gate, so we were stuck in it longer than we needed.”  
Bob chuckled, “Right. I’ll leave you both to it, but go get changed, you’re getting the rug wet.”


	4. sinusitis

It all started when Brianna whined over the phone about a sinus headache. She said it was mild, that it wasn’t bugging her too much, and that she’d manage. And manage she did, until the end of her shift, when Kameron came to pick her up. They were supposed to be going out somewhere nice to eat to celebrate a pay rise, but by the time she got in the car, her whole upper jaw hurt, and she couldn’t stop sniffling. It felt disgusting - she could barely breathe through how blocked her nose was, and she knew exactly what this was. 

As did Kameron, who looked at her for a moment before asking, “Do you still get sinusitis all the time?”  
“Not all the time,” She rolled her eyes, which was regrettable since it hurt her head and made her dizzy, and followed, “But often, yeah.”  
“Let’s postpone going out then, you need to rest.”  
“I can still eat.”  
“I know you can, but you can eat at my house instead.”  
“You’re disgusted by me,” Brianna feigned indigence, acting offended.  
“You know what, I am a little bit. There’s tissues in the glove compartment.” 

The ride home was horrific, since the blonde was already fighting dizziness, and wasn’t completely adjusted to being unable to breathe through her nose. Her whole face was aching, and it felt like someone had inflated a balloon inside of her head. The pressure was near enough unbearable. Kameron made her wait in the seat, before she came around and helped her out of the car, leading her into the house. 

“I can walk on my own,” Brianna grumbled, though she didn’t push Kameron away at all, and willingly leant into her.  
As she took her into the house, Kameron was quick to get her settled on the couch, and brought her a blanket. She was remaining oddly quiet about it all, and seemed to be almost frantic. Brianna found it sweet, and was relieved it wasn’t something contagious - that meant she wouldn’t have to return the favour of caring for her, or feel the guilt of getting her poorly. 

Eventually, she’d been brought another pillow, a cup of coffee (because as much as she would have given her tea, she went on an anti-tea tirade recently), and a warm cloth to put on her face, with some drops of eucalyptus to try and clear her sinuses. She’d also found a nasal spray, which Brianna used and then immediately threw on the ground. It hurt like all hell, and Kameron couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. After putting some tissues down for her on the table, the redhead finally settled on the couch with her.

“You didn’t need to do all of that.”  
“Should’ve said that before I did,” She teased.  
“Thank you, though.” From her position on the opposite side of the couch, she kicked Kameron’s thigh lightly, “I kind of want a hug, but I don’t want to snot all over you.”  
She winced, “That’s so gross, but I’m in an old shirt and its a Friday so… Come on, come cuddle.”  
The blonde pulled the blankets with her, and coaxed Kameron to settle herself down on the pillow, propped up so that Brianna could breathe more comfortably. She set her head on her chest, and pre-apologized for anything gross. 

For a while, Kameron lay quietly running her fingers through Brianna’s hair, occasionally reaching to the side table for tissue when she asked for them. It didn’t really bother her all that much - she had a 5 year old niece she often babysat - she’d seen much grosser from her. When she looked down at her to ask how she was feeling, she smiled a little to find that she was fast asleep. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, she kept her cradled close and let her rest for as long as she needed.


	5. proposal

Everything had fallen so perfectly into place. Kameron had been promoted, and Brianna had accepted a job offer at a better pay. They’d bought a house - or rather, took a mortgage out on a house - and were packed and ready to move. For the last three years, the pair of them had been living out of a one bedroom apartment, tripping over everything and struggling for space. From the moment they moved in here, they decided to save up.

And finally, they’d done it. They’d become financially secure, and it was time to move on. Kameron was sealing up the last box, shoving it nearer the front door for when the van would be here. She’d been doing the packing, while Brianna did the cleaning. The minute she was asked if she wanted to help pack, she played the small card, and the weak card. When Kameron rebuked the weak part, she pretended she wasn’t strong enough to lift a plate, and ended up accidentally dropping it. At that point, she was encouraged not to help.

Brianna tossed the worn out rubber gloves into the bin. Everything was spotless, and though it wasn’t a necessity, she thought it was only polite. Leaving the place trashed would be a pain for the landowner, and she would only feel bad about it. She brushed her thighs down, dislodging some of the dirt and dust that clung to her leggings. 

“I can’t believe this is like… our last hour here.”   
Kameron turned toward her and smiled a little, “Well, on to bigger and better pastures.”  
“That sounds like a mixed metaphor. But yeah, you’re right.” She moved toward the window, hands on the sill, peering out onto the road. The van would be here any time now, since it was nearing the end of the two hour window they were given. Kameron paced up to join her, placing a hand on the back of one of hers, and watching for the van.

“I’m gonna miss this place, even if it’s got mold in the windows and it always smells kind of like burnt wheat. We had a good few years here,” Kameron mused.  
“Yeah. Kind of feels like this is the place that our relationship really grew, you know? Like this is where it all really got set in stone.”   
Something glimmered in Kameron’s eye, besides the slightest tear, “I think you’re right. Hang on.” 

As she left, and wandered into the bathroom, Brianna assumed it was to get a tissue for the tears. She did hear the bang of a cupboard door, and a grumble like she wasn’t meant to make all the noise, and so the blonde watched for her walking back in.  
“Why the hell do we have so many denture cleaning tablets? Neither of us have those?”   
“Why were you in the medicine cupboard?”  
“Thought I left something there. God, this driver’s taking his time.” 

To say she was suspicious of Kameron now was an understatement. She couldn’t figure out for the life of her what that was about, but didn’t want to push it, since she wasn’t usually one to hide things. Maybe she hid meds one time when they were in the early stages of their relationship, and she wanted to move it before she was caught out, but that didn’t seem very Kameron. While she thought, they both watched in silent out the window. It passed into the time when the van should have been there, and Brianna was fed up.

“Hey, I was gonna wait incase the van showed up, but he’s late so it’s on him if we take our time.”  
The blonde turned to Kameron, tilting her head a little.  
“You were right, when you said this is where our relationship grew. And these last few days, I’ve been tryna think of the best way to bookend it. I thought it’d be dramatic if we fake broke up, but then I didn’t want you to start having doubts. And I also thought it’d be funny if we did a fake pregnancy thing, but I didn’t know how I’d make that work.”  
Brianna rolled her eyes, not really knowing where she was going with this.

Then, she did something weird. Kameron dropped down to one knee, and fumbled in her pocket for something. Even though it was obvious, Brianna was deeply skeptical.  
Kameron’s hands extended, holding an opened box, “Brianna Heller, will you marry me?”  
“The fuck?” She was shocked, and very confused by the build up still, “Yes? Yes! Oh my god.”

The redhead took one of her hands, and slipped the ring onto her finger. When she stood, Brianna’s arms wrapped tightly around her, and she stifled a cry as she buried her face into her neck.  
“I love you, you big idiot. Even if you started that terribly with honestly the worst ideas I’ve ever heard.”  
“I love you too,” She wasn’t fussed by the comments - she was right, they were terrible ideas, but that was the point, “But I said most of that to confuse you.”  
“Why?”  
“I thought it’d be funny.” 

A loud horn sounded from outside. The moving van was here. After sharing a couple of kisses, they pulled apart, and started moving boxes. Their time here might have been over, but it ended on the perfect start.


End file.
